Primal Instinct
by S.Ruru
Summary: Gumball and Darwin are once again lost in the forest of doom. This time, Gumball discovers the pedator instincts within him. Rating changed to M


My first time writing any type of gore so.. *shrug*

Disclaimer: I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball

* * *

Gumball looked at Darwin in pure exasperation, somehow they were both lost in the Forest of Doom again. It had to be Darwin's fault, after all he is a born survivor, plus he memorized the map! He knew where they were going but nope, Darwin had to put his stupid little two cents into everything.

And now they were lost, cold and hungry…again.

He would have led them out of the forest if Darwin hadn't suggested taking the right path instead of the left one.. or was it the left path instead of the northwest one? Gah whatever, just because he's a survivor doesn't mean he has an internal compass.

Gumball looked around the creepy forest, watching out for any of the predators he had run into last time.

He shuddered; it had a dark and creepy atmosphere with the surrounding fog further hiding who knows what lives in there. He and Darwin barley escaped with their lives the last time, will they be so lucky a second time around?

The blue cat shook his head; he has to stay optimistic, thinking negative thoughts will more than likely hinder his ability to successfully locate a way out of the dangerous forest.

"Which way do we go now Gumball?" Darwin stared up at him innocently.

Gumball sighed and stood up; he then reached into his pocket and took out a penny that he had found on the street.

"_Find a penny, pick it up and all day long you have good luck. Well here goes nothing."_

Gumball spun around a few times and released the penny in a random direction; it had landed in some bushes to the right of them.

"We go that way."

So they started trudging along, hoping that they will find a way out soon.

Suddenly they heard a loud screech and they both looked behind them to see a giant, bird. It looked like a rooster, with blue tipped feathers and razor sharp teeth.

"AAAHAAH-mmph" Gumball put his hand over Darwin's mouth to stop him from making any more noise.

"Shhh, do you _want_ him to know where we are? Let's just keep on going."

They walked further away without alerting the giant rooster to their presence.

All was silent until they heard a loud growl, they were both frightened until Gumball realized that it was his stomach, it seemed like forever since he has last eaten, he could even go for some of Darwin's fish flakes.

There was something in the back of his mind telling him that he didn't have to be hungry.

"_If it weren't for Darwin, I could be eating a turkey sandwich right now."_ Gumball thought looking at the fish next to him.

His stomach growled loud again sounding like rolling thunder and Darwin frowned at him "We could try eating rocks again; maybe they'll taste like chicken nuggets this time."

The cat just sighed, "C'mon, let's just keep walking, if we keep going in this same direction, we'll reach the end of the forest in no time."

**1****010**

They eventually reached a clearing, this has to be one of the eyes or the mouth as the forest is in the shape of a giant skull.

Hope filled Gumball until there was this horrible pain in his abdomen, he fell to the ground clutching his stomach, tears threatening to spill out from his eyes.

Darwin kneeled next to him in concern, "What's wrong dude?"

"Oh, nothing except for I think my stomach just ATE my stomach!" Gumball started convulsing in pain.

The goldfish grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started slapping his cheeks, "Snap out of it, snap out of it!"

One of Darwin's fins accidentally slipped inside of Gumballs mouth.

And it seemed that something just _clicked_.

Why was Gumball on the _bottom _of the food chain with _Darwin_?

Gumball is a predator for sure, but was Darwin?

"Uh, dude you gotta let go of my fin."

The blue cat's eyes turned into slits as he sunk his fangs deeper into the fin lodged in his mouth. Darwin started screaming as he used his foot to kick Gumball away from him.

Gumball quickly latched onto his right leg as Darwin started to frantically slap him; the blood that was drawn further fueled the cat's animalistic lust. Gumball made a game to see how fast he can rip the leg off.

Closing his eyes, he started shaking his head from side to side. Gumball suddenly felt his catch get lighter, he opened his eyes to see Darwin in front of him hobbling away on one leg, with just a small bloody stump as the other. The fish disappeared into the bushes.

Gumball immediately set the leg down, no matter how hungry he was, Darwin was a sitting duck and all the other predators will be after the easy catch. He didn't want to risk losing his prey to someone else; he'll let something else have the leg.

Gumball leaped up from his position, but he felt a snag in his clothes. Irritated by the dumb, useless fabric, he ripped his shirt and pants from his body leaving him nude. He put his nose to the ground and followed the fish's scent, walking on all fours.

**1010**

Darwin hopped as fast as he could on one leg; he thinks he sees a pool of water up ahead. _"Good, Gumball can't swim."_

There was a twig snap, and Darwin turned his head to see a pair of glowing eyes staring back at him.

With a silent scream, Darwin started hopping even faster to the pond..he was _so close._

Gumball pounced and tackled the goldfish to the ground, chewing through the other leg. Gumball's strong jaw muscles made quick work of the meat and bone.

Darwin was left a mess flopping around on the ground, still heading for the pond while the cat was distracted.

Darwin had made it to the water's edge when Gumball realized how far away he had gotten.

With a mighty slap of his tail, Darwin launched himself into the water, But Gumball wasn't ready to quit yet.

Darwin had only made it just below the surface before he felt vicious claws digging into his side, lifting him up out of the water.

The fish didn't have time to scream as Gumball's maw covered his face and started to devour him head first. There was the crunching of the bone and the squelching of the popping eyeballs as Gumball consumed his best friend.

He was down to the tail acknowledging the fact that his friend is defiantly dead.

Gumball knew he should feel terrible, but he couldn't help but feel that he had done something _right_. His friendship with Darwin had set the natural order of things out of whack, the only thing he did was give in to his instincts.

Besides he's a born survivor.

* * *

A/N: I know I wasn't the only one who thought that during that episode. :/


End file.
